


"I'll Be the Stone You Need Me to Be"

by MuffinTinTony



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Umino Iruka, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marking, Mutual Pining, Naruto is Just Naruto, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rutting, Spit As Lube, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinTinTony/pseuds/MuffinTinTony
Summary: Normally Iruka wasn’t one to meddle in other people’s affairs, let alone those of his superiors. Though he couldn’t resist his favorite student’s puppy eyes. Iruka had come to terms with the fact that he would be lying if he said he wasn't weak to Naruto asking him for things.orNaruto asks Iruka to talk to Kakashi since he is slacking off more than usual.





	"I'll Be the Stone You Need Me to Be"

Normally Iruka wasn’t one to meddle in other people’s affairs, let alone those of his superiors. Though he couldn’t resist his favorite student’s puppy eyes. Iruka had come to terms with the fact that he would be lying if he said he wasn't weak to Naruto asking him for things.

“Iruka-sensei?” The blonde asked with a look in his eyes that the teacher didn’t like seeing.

“What is it?” He asks softly.

Naruto and Iruka were having their normal dinner with each other when the topic of his new sensei came up. They had talked about Kakashi before, and to be more specific it was normally about how much he annoyed the boy. Iruka could see it in Naruto’s face that the reason was different this time.

“Kakashi-sensei is usually late, y’know? But lately, he just hasn’t been acting the same! He doesn’t normally seem… _‘mopey,’_ and he’s been _that._” Naruto huffs and slurps down another chopstick full of noodles before speaking again through his mouthful. “You’re really good at that talking stuff, so I thought you could maybe give him a kick in the shins or something. Like how you’d do to me! He needs it.”

Iruka looks at the genin’s messy face and prepares to shoot down his request. “Well...,” he begins slowly.

“Please? You're the best at things like this, Iruka-sensei!” Naruto exclaimed with his toothy grin.

“Okay, okay— but next time you’ll be treating me to ramen,” Iruka says as he returns Naruto’s smile with a cheeky one of his own.

Now here he is standing outside of what Naruto had insisted was Kakashi’s flat with his heart in his throat, and his hands clenched in white-knuckled fists at his sides. Iruka had convinced himself over the years that he and the jōnin weren’t ‘familiar.’ They had done a few missions together back when they were younger, and he even saved the chūnin on multiple occasions.

_The most memorable was when Naruto was just a little boy. _

He had wandered into the wrong area at the worst possible time, and if Iruka had not shown up when he did the boy would have been a goner for sure. Though if Kakashi didn't come as back up then neither of them would have made it. He even walked them both to the village to make sure they made it safely. Kakashi is one of the few jōnin that Konoha has which meant he was always busy with something at any given hour. So the fact that he took time out of his day to save a low-rank ninja and escort him back to the village was something that still made the teacher feel fuzzy.

Iruka couldn’t help the soft smile that tugged at the corners of his lips when the thought came to him.

Despite Kakashi’s reputation, the brunette knew there was way more underneath his sometimes confusing and vast surface. He’d always thought that it would be nice to know more about what it was that lay underneath. However, Iruka considered himself a realist and there was no logical reason for a jōnin like him, The Copy Ninja, Kakashi of the Sharingan, to want to associate with a lowly chūnin. Iruka is a simple and incredibly awkward teacher, definitely not the type to draw any attention from a person like Kakashi. Iruka would never even entertain such an idea.

Unbeknownst to the young man, the jōnin was already fully aware of his anxious presence at the front door. Kakashi never felt the need to make his residence cozy since he was either on missions or training his subordinates. There was a simple baby puke green couch and a scuffed to hell coffee table in what could hardly be considered a ‘living room.’ The front entrance was centered between that space and his half kitchen, so while he sat sprawled lazily on his aforementioned couch he had a clear view of the door. It had already been about five minutes since the teacher had approached the flat. Kakashi knew exactly who it was since he had admittedly memorized that chakra signature long before they knew each other personally.

_Umino Iruka, Chūnin, Academy Teacher, and noncombatant ninja._

He remembered the first time he saw Iruka was when the Kyuubi attacked, and he was just a young, bloodied, frail boy. That night Iruka had tears trailing through the dirt that was smeared on his face and the blood that was pouring from the cut along his nose. The first time they had spoken was long after that, but Kakashi’s eyes were drawn to the flame that the brunette seemed to possess...even when he would cry himself to sleep. He wondered if Iruka had ever put the pieces together as to why a retired Anbu was sent on missions with a young chūnin. Considering Kakashi was always incredibly good at hiding his real intentions, poor Iruka most likely still had no clue.

They didn’t exactly chat it up like they were old friends or anything, which considering how people viewed him was most likely for the better. Iruka was too kind for the type of company Kakashi wanted to give him. The jōnin rolled his eyes at his thought process before going back to wondering why the chūnin was at his stoop in the first place. Kakashi knows he has been a bit ‘lackluster’ with his students over the past week, but it would be odd to think they’d go to Iruka for help.

Then a thought struck him and he smirked underneath his mask before rubbing the bridge of his nose in slight exasperation.

_‘It would be odd to think all** three** of them would,’ he reminded himself. _

Naruto is stubborn as a donkey and as hard-headed as a goat, also very close with his old homeroom teacher. Kakashi couldn’t let himself forget that. The blonde was probably complaining to Iruka, as he does, and the teacher got roped into coming to talk some sense to the gloomy jōnin. He silently wished he could talk to the other man when he was in a better mood because while feeling like this he was more likely to say something he’d regret.

Kakashi was pulled from his thoughts when he finally heard the knock he’d be waiting for and in a flash of silver and black, he was up and swung the door open with more force than he had meant to. Iruka stood there wide-eyed and clearly taken aback by the man’s swiftness to respond. He felt his lips part to offer a greeting, but all that left him was a soft voice crack which earned an amused smirk from the jōnin.

“Iruka-sensei,” he said with his usual smooth tone, “to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this evening?”

“Oh! I— Well…Naruto just wanted me to check up on you is all.” The teacher fumbled slightly when he found his voice, but he tried to save himself from his embarrassment. “He told me that you weren’t yourself, so I thought maybe I should come see how you are. If something were not right I’d hate for you to go it alone.”

“I see…” Kakashi said with a slow, monotone softness to his voice. “Would you like to come in then? I could make tea.” He stared intensely at the other man similar to the way a wolf would glare pits into his prey.

Kakashi wanted Iruka to say no, he wanted the chūnin to say that he ‘looked fine’ and then leave him to his own business like all others did. However, Iruka still had that fire in his eyes that always drew Kakashi in like a moth.

“That sounds nice, Kakashi-sensei,” he said with a gentle smile forming on his lips. “As long as it’s not a bother I don’t mind at all. Everyone needs a bit of nice company once in a while, you know?”

The jōnin nodded and gestured for the slightly shorter man to enter his plain home. He made note of how Iruka’s eyes lingered on his bare arms since he had only been wearing his sleeveless masked undershirt. Kakashi remembered all the little quirks Iruka has, probably more so than an elite ninja like him should now that the thought came to mind. He couldn’t particularly bring himself to care since he had been fixating on him since they were both young and broken.

“I’m sure there is no nicer company than you, Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi commented pleasantly.

“Ha if you say so.” Iruka scratched at the scar on his nose awkwardly as he shyly accepted the compliment before stepping into Kakashi’s cave of a flat.

The brunette had never been there in the past as he never had a reason to until now. While their spending time together like this was inappropriate, it’s truly the only time it would feel remotely okay to be in such a private space with his superior. Iruka was here on the simple request of one of his students. He’s here to make sure that Kakashi is well.

That is _all. _

Kakashi shut the door and leaned on it as a blockade of sorts while his eye followed Iruka across the room. The chūnin sat down on the comfy, aged couch, glancing over at Kakashi who was in the darker corner. Iruka didn’t know how to place the feeling that was building in his chest. He didn’t want to call it ‘unrest,’ as he’d never felt that way around the silver-haired man before. The jōnin sensed the uneasy atmosphere building around the younger man and so flicked on the light that had been off for nearly the entire week.

It was funny to think how he was so shrouded in darkness but still drawn to someone like Iruka who craved the warmth of light. _Kakashi wanted to take that light and keep it for himself. _

The teacher cleared his throat which immediately drew the other from his thoughts, he looked away when the dark grey of the older man’s eye landed on him. Iruka wasn’t meant for things like this and the longer he stayed the clearer it became that Kakashi was definitely not himself. He didn’t want to just leave the man to his thoughts though! Iruka knew too well how hard it could be to just sit and simmer in negative feelings.

“Sorry, sorry— I got lost there for a moment.” He said through a chuckle while a hand came to wave dismissively so the chūnin wouldn’t over worry.

_‘Too late for that…,’ the older thought. _

“Oh! Uh… It’s no worry, Kakashi-sensei.” Iruka mumbled.

“Right. I have black, rose, and green tea. What’s your taste?” Kakashi asked the other as he lazily padded his way into the small kitchen, still visible over the half wall there.

“Green tea if it’s not too much trouble.” He said with his polite smile.

That was probably his favorite part of Iruka— those beautiful lips. Kakashi had wondered on more than one occasion what those pretty lips would look like wrapped around his cock while the man sucked him off like it was his day job. He furrowed his brows at the thought, and it was gone as soon as it came. Over the years the jōnin had several outlets when it came to his still ever-present inner turmoil. One of which was drowning himself in his missions and his work, another being incredibly lonely nights with his right hand and a copy of his favorite book, or meaningless moments he shared with women whose faces he always erased from memory after they fulfilled their purpose.

Poor, oblivious Iruka hadn’t a clue what nasty things Kakashi thought of him, and that was most likely for the better. The teacher was focused completely on trying to remedy whatever was ailing the other man. He was all too aware of the horrible things Kakashi had experienced in the past but unlike most other villagers he wasn’t the type to take all of what he heard to heart. After all, it was Kakashi who had convinced him to stay on as Naruto’s teacher. At first, the only thing he could see in the boy was the monster that took his parents but because of Kakashi, he’d realized that Naruto was no different than him when he was just a boy. Iruka couldn’t ever truly repay Kakashi for that kindness as the relationship he has with Naruto is something he knew could never have a price placed on it.

“Uhm— So, Kakashi…” Iruka started while his eyes stayed focused on his hands as they’d fidget in his lap. “About how you’ve been feeling, well, I just want you to know that if you do need something I really don’t mind assisting you. I understand having to smile through pain. It’s not exactly something I recommend, and I know it tends to make things worse.”

He could feel Kakashi eyeing him like a hawk while he spoke but he was steadfast with his words. The jōnin may be more experienced however that doesn’t mean he should be so stubborn about tucking all of his feelings away. That is never good for anyone no matter their rank.

“You deserve to have someone there for you, and—”

“Are you offering to be that person, Iruka?” Kakashi cut him off, leaving the tea abandoned on the counter as he slowly approached the other man. “I don’t think you understand the _type_ I am as much as you think you do.”

“Then let me understand. You’ve entertained my troubles before, so allow me to return the favor.” Iruka shot back with a defiant look in his eyes.

_Oh, how Kakashi loved the fiery look in those dark eyes. _

“Is that what this is then? You’re just returning the favor? Or is it that Naruto asked you to, so you feel obligated.” The older asked with a sharp edge taking his tone.

“Just because he asked me doesn’t make it an obligation. I could have said yes and then never come here at all, but here I am.” Iruka crossed his arms and looked at the other fearlessly as his ornery attitude began to show itself.

“So? Just like that, you expect me to spill all of my woes to you?” Kakashi could feel his mood darkening by the minute, the words seeping from him like venom. “Just because sweet little Iruka-sensei came to poor old man Kakashi’s rescue?”

Iruka clicked his tongue indignantly at the condescending tone the jōnin took with him. He wasn’t about to let that pass regardless of whatever ‘bad mood’ Kakashi is in or not. The teacher stood and put both of his hands on his hips while one of his feet began to tap restlessly in annoyance and growing anger.

**“I’m not expecting anything and you’d recognize that if you took a moment to pull your head out of your ass!” **

That was enough to set Kakashi _aflame_, and just like that Iruka was pinned face down on the couch with a rather large bulge firmly pressing between the cheeks of his ass. He was stunned and frozen there underneath the warm body that had so swiftly encapsulated his.

“You’re always so fiery, Iruka… I’ve often thought about how much it would take to extinguish that burning in you.” Kakashi growled huskily as his hips gave a slow methodical grind against the brunette’s backside. “You want to know what comforts me?”

The older tugged down his mask while one hand still held Iruka’s wrists tightly, his hips continuing paced thrusts against the man beneath him as his mouth came to suck and bite harshly at the exposed skin of his neck. It didn’t take much for Kakashi to earn a choked whimper from the teacher, and he felt a sense of pride boil inside of him when the noise reached his ears. Iruka tugged at his wrists weakly and shifted underneath the dominating pressure of the other man.

“You wanna help so badly, right?” Kakashi hums lowly. “This is it… this is how you’ll do it. Think you can handle that?”

The chūnin hid his face in the cushions and remained silent for a long moment. It was long enough that Kakashi began to grow wary, as he wasn’t enough of an asshole to do anything the man didn’t consent to. Though to his shock and utter delight he saw Iruka give a small nod of confirmation. That wasn’t satisfying enough for him however, he wanted to hear the man.

“You have to say it out loud, Iruka-sensei.” He cooed before giving the chūnin another solid thrust which earned a second delicious moan.

“I can handle it… I don’t mind…” Iruka says, each word trembling on his tongue.

“No no, Iruka, I want you to say _‘yes, Kakashi-sensei, if this is what I can do to help then I want this.’_” The jōnin chuckles while continuing to trail kisses along the younger man’s neck.

“That’s-! That’s embarrassing! You can’t expect me to say that!” Iruka grumbled through closed teeth as he tried to avoid giving Kakashi the satisfaction of another mewl.

“Hm…? Well, that’s fine since I suppose you can just walk home with a hard-on and hope no one sees you as the pervert you are,” Kakashi says as if he’s thinking aloud.

“Fine, fine! Please, just.. just don’t…” Iruka’s words trail off, as he was too proud to finish them.

“Don’t what? Don’t stop?” The jōnin asks before giving a soft nip to the teacher’s ear which rewarded him another whimper and another nod. Kakashi was honestly taken aback by how fast he’d learned such dirty things about the soft chūnin he’d kept an eye on for so long.

“Yes… Kakashi-sensei, if this is what I can do to help then I– I want this.” Iruka stuttered out. “Mm… but I…”

“But what?” Kakashi stops as soon as he heard the male hesitate.

“I just wanted to know… Have you thought of this before?”

When the jōnin heard Iruka’s question a few loose gears began to turn again.

Kakashi then suddenly flipped the younger over so that he could see his face. Iruka’s cheeks were an embarrassing shade of red and his hair was now loose and nearly falling out of his normally neat ponytail. He was so disheveled and erotic looking that Kakashi had to wonder if it was okay for a man like this to even be a teacher.

“What did you say?” He needed to hear it again. Kakashi needed to see the brunette’s face as he asked that question.

“You— You said that you’ve wondered about uhm… ‘extinguishing’ me before. I just was curious if this is what you meant by that? Have you thought of me in this way?” Iruka averted his eyes from the man’s bare face, as the intimacy was all too much for his mortified heart to take.

The fog that had flooded Kakashi’s brain slowly began to clear as he examined the sincerity in his Iruka's face. He released his grip on the man’s wrists and promptly propped himself up on the palms of his hands. Kakashi climbed off the man and sat down on the edge of the couch so that he wasn’t completely invading the space Iruka had been thrown down on. The silver-haired man ran his fingers through his unruly locks as he slowly sunk into the regret of his latest mistake.

“I have. Many times.” Kakashi admitted after a silence that lasted far longer than it needed to. “I’m sorry…”

“Sorry?” Iruka’s brows furrowed, and before he could get another word out the older man was talking again.

“You’re a very kindhearted soul, Iruka, and I admit I’ve always found you physically attractive as well. Everyone knows my reputation and that’s something I never wanted you to be mixed up in. I’ve done awful things… and I've failed so many times to protect the ones I cared about. I thought maybe if I kept my distance—”

“Alright, now it’s my turn to interrupt you, okay?” Iruka shifted so that he was sitting next to the other man, they sat close enough that their outer thighs touched. “I know what has happened in your past, Kakashi. I know what people have said about you. Did you ever think for a second that maybe I’d judge you based on you, and not whatever horseshit people decide to say?”

_By the avoidance of looking the teacher in the eyes, Iruka already knew his answer. _

The chūnin touched Kakashi’s cheek and with the utmost care, he gently turned the man’s head. Iruka could almost feel the guilt pouring out of him as their eyes finally met once more.

“I don’t judge people on their worst qualities, or their most heinous mistakes. I judge based on what they make of them both. You’ve been through so much and you’ve been punishing yourself for so long, don’t you think it’s time you had something nice?” Iruka was so sweet with his words, and the level of his patience was astounding.

Kakashi couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips.

He then began to chuckle and it slowly eased into an uncontrollable laughter to which Iruka could only respond with nothing more than an unamused look. Out of all the emotional rollercoaster rides he had been on this one was probably simultaneously the best and worst. The jōnin tugged his headband off and tossed it aside carelessly before he rested a hand at the nape of the younger’s neck. He then leaned forward so that their foreheads were pressed together in a small but meaningful act of affection.

Kakashi looked Iruka in the eyes and Iruka stared back unwaveringly.

“It’s no wonder you’re a teacher with how much you choose to put up with,” He said as his giggles died down.

“Well, I find that it’s the ones who give me the most trouble that end up being the most rewarding.” The chūnin hummed as he leaned in and brushed his lips against Kakashi's. “You’re no exception, and I admit I have had similar feelings for quite a while now… I just never thought you’d reciprocate them is all.”

“What should we do about this then?” Kakashi mumbled as he chased the feeling of Iruka’s lips when they pulled away.

“I believe you wanted me to comfort you?” Iruka recapped with a small, playful smirk.

The older man felt his face heat up in embarrassment at how arrogant he must have made himself sound. Though before he could apologize for the second time that night Iruka was already crawling into his lap and straddling his thighs. Kakashi’s hands then came to rest at the teacher’s waist while he looked up at him speechlessly waiting for another sign that this was okay.

“You don’t mind, do you? I mean if we…?” Iruka reaches up and tugs his loose hair out of the band that was barely holding it.

“I was just **dry-humping** you, and you’re asking me?” Kakashi deadpanned.

The chūnin narrowed his eyes judgmentally as his face lit up like a cherry. He then shoved a hand directly in the man’s face with a little too much force since there was an audible sound of impact. He huffed with a resolute stubbornness to him before looking away as he pulled the blue sweatshirt from his uniform up and over his head. Kakashi groaned in both amusement and a bit of pain from getting a hand to the face, but it was certainly worth it when he saw the brunette lacking his top.

“W-Well? I’m not going to be the only one getting naked, right?” He stuttered as he bashfully fixated his eyes on anything else but the jōnin ogling him.

“Maybe for just a second,” Kakashi answered with a mischievous grin while trailing his lips along the man’s sunkissed skin. “Let me enjoy this for a while, Iruka-sensei, you’re so pretty...”

“I don’t know how I feel about being called— ah!” Iruka couldn’t even finish his statement before those pale lips that had been trailing along his sternum were sucking and nibbling at one of his nipples. The teacher would’ve never thought in his life he’d be so sensitive there, but perhaps it’s because it was Kakashi that made the feeling that much more intense.

Iruka yelped in surprise when he received a soft bite and despite his mouth being preoccupied the jōnin made sure not to forget the other neglected bud. Kakashi pinched at the pert little thing roughly, twisting it between his thumb and index finger while he experimented with what would make the man in his lap moan. He felt the teacher’s hands clench in the fabric of his shirt as he released a chorus of cute whimpers and whines from those lips Kakashi loved so much.

If there was only one thing the lecherous man could be thankful for at this moment it would be the fact that Iruka was incredibly vocal. _Neighbors be damned. _

“K-Kakashi–” the breathless teacher mewled.

The older male reluctantly pulled away from his distraction to meet those cloudy chocolate eyes. He tilted his head and gave a small smile that was far too innocent for the things he was doing to Iruka’s body.

“What is it?” He purred as his hand brushed a few strands of hair behind the chūnin’s ear.

“I want… I want to make you feel good too,” Iruka whispered.

It shouldn’t have been as lewd as it was, but there was something about the way he said it all red-faced and panting. Kakashi was certainly doomed if this man could so easily pull off being both incredibly obscene and charming concurrently.

He was completely taken by the surprisingly seductive teacher, and the only response the jōnin could muster was picking him up to then walk them down the hall. Iruka rested his arms at Kakashi’s shoulders while both legs wrapped securely around his waist. The older not-so-subtly squeezing the generous handfuls of ass he had since he’d hoisted Iruka from his lap by his rear. When they got to the bedroom Kakashi silently thanked whatever deity had made him leave the door ajar.

He pushed it open with his shoulder and kicked it shut with his foot before pressing Iruka’s back to it so he could rut against him shamelessly. Kakashi knew that if it came down to it he could drive Iruka crazy just like this. He could make them both cum in their pants right there, but he had to remind himself to be patient despite having waited long enough to completely own the man who was currently trembling and moaning in an absolutely pornographic manner. Kakashi couldn’t help a few low groans that left him while he again attacked the younger male’s neck. He wanted the mark him so that everyone knew what he had been up to. Kakashi wants to fuck him so well that when he walks each step will be a reminder of who gave him that limp.

“Please—” Iruka begged through a broken whimper.

_Oh yes, the jōnin wanted to pull this man apart at the seams and make him his own. _

“Please what? Tell me what it is you want Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi breathed against the brunette’s quivering pulse.

“You…” He answered without hesitation. “I want you.”

“You’re too salacious for your own good, you know that?” He growled as he pulled Iruka off the door and walked them both to the twin bed in the corner of the poorly furnished room.

Kakashi dropped the younger onto the plush surface and pulled his undershirt over his head, tossing it to a corner carelessly before his eyes again landed on Iruka. The teacher had to admit that every time the jōnin looked at him a pleasant shiver ran up his spine. He wasn’t used to being stared at like he was a meal to be devoured, and honestly if anyone else did they’d probably get a swift kick to the face.

However, this is _Kakashi. _

The same Kakashi he had been pining over for years despite his incredible amount of denial.

This man who had the weirdest way of weaseling into his thoughts at the worst possible moments as well as the best and more intimate ones. Iruka bit at his bottom lip with a small hint of modesty while making sure not to take his attention off the older man whose hands trailed from both of his ankles to his knees, up his thighs, and finally his hips. Kakashi tugged the pants the teacher was wearing down his legs and threw the garment aside with the shirt he had previously discarded. He wasn’t so surprised to see Iruka wore plain white briefs and the jōnin couldn’t help a small snort of amusement.

“What are you laughing at?!” The brunette asked with a defensive quickness.

“Nothing at all, Iruka-sensei. I was just thinking how like you it is to wear something so simple.” Kakashi commented with a little smirk finding its way to his lips.

“Wha— What is that supposed to mean? What do you wear?” Iruka retorts with a clear pout on his face.

“Me? _Nothing of course_.” Kakashi laughed when he saw the chūnin’s mouth go agape at the admission. “Now, now, Iruka-sensei, if you keep staring at me with that expression I may have to put that open mouth to work.”

A suggestive look came to the brunette's eyes when he heard his superior’s words. He wantonly opened his mouth wider while tucking the loose hairs framing his face behind his ears. The jōnin let out an audible groan at the obscenity of the man in front of him, and he secretly cursed himself for not pouncing sooner.

“You’re going to kill me. I see it now.” Kakashi said while climbing onto the bed and carefully changing their position.

Iruka was now comfortably propped up on some pillows while the older male straddled his midsection. Arranged perfectly so that he faced the throbbing length of the silver-haired man, just the thought of the mouthful to come is all it took to make the teacher’s manhood throb. He tugged Kakashi’s pants down just enough for the cock to be freed from its irritable confines. He made note that Kakashi was indeed not wearing anything underneath said pants.

“Well?” The jōnin hummed with an expectant tilt of his head.

Iruka looked up at Kakashi and made sure to keep their eye contact as he gave a soft kiss to the tip. He was very slow with his approach at first, trailing his tongue from that sensitive spot just behind the head down to the base where he gave another kiss. It was probably the most gorgeous thing Kakashi had ever seen in his life.

“You’re so pushy… It’s only fair I have my fun too, Kakashi-sensei.” Iruka purred while pressing his cheek to the needy member.

Now it was Kakashi's turn to bite his lip but unlike the chūnin, he did it out of the sheer anticipation of it all. The older male wanted to grab a fistful of Iruka’s soft hair and thrust into that sassy mouth until the man forgot his name. It took all of what little self control the jōnin had to stop himself from doing so, and he was glad he did because when he felt those soft swollen lips wrap around his cock he swore to himself the only thing that could feel better would be pounding into the man’s other end. Kakashi had not one shameful bone in his body so when he let out a loud guttural moan it was punctuated by a sigh of relief.

He’d nearly felt as if he had the wind knocked out of him when the tip of his length was suddenly at the back of Iruka’s throat. This teacher, his Iruka, an odd fumbling man— was now deepthroating his dick like nobodies' business. Kakashi only had so much reserve and with the brunette below sucking him off with such scandalous skill, he could feel that want to restrain himself cracking. Then a thought came to his head that completely shattered all of his inhibitions or at least the minute amount he had left. Iruka was so experienced at this that Kakashi’s brain immediately associated it with the fact he must have done this before, and the thought made his stomach turn over itself with jealousy. He reached down to push the bangs that had fallen loose into the teacher’s face back so he could have a clear view of the cute man whose cheeks were stained with a lewd shade of red. Kakashi felt his blood beginning to boil underneath his skin at the mere idea someone else has seen Iruka in such an erotic and intimate position. The jōnin gripped the brown locks and tugged the man off of his member with a wet pop, smirking when he saw an immodest line of saliva trail down his chin.

“You’re pretty good at this, Iruka…” He growled lowly. “Tell me, have you done this before?”

The chūnin licked his lips and stared up at Kakashi for a moment while he studied the expression on his face. He tilted his head as he pursed his lips unabashedly, noticing the look that came to his superior’s eyes.

_“What would you do if I said yes,”_ Iruka challenged.

Just like they had been in the living room, the teacher was planted face down with an unprecedented quickness and his cute backside was presented. Kakashi held him down in a single-handed bruising grip, pulling Iruka’s briefs off indiscreetly as he did so. His free hand then gave a hard smack to the brunette’s ass before groping the cheek to soothe the already reddening mark. Kakashi couldn’t help a triumphant grin at the sound of Iruka’s thrilled sob of both pain and pleasure when it broke from his raspy throat. It was definitely something to note for later.

“I’d just have to make myself clear about who the only person allowed to see you like this is. Do you have a guess as to who that may be?” The jōnin asks in a low voice that resonated in Iruka’s chest and then settled into that deep knot in the pit of his stomach.

“Mm— you...,” the teacher whined with his desperation present as the throbbing need of Kakashi’s length which was slowly thrust between the cheeks of his rear. “You’re the only one I want to do this with.”

“I am, huh? Why is that, Iruka-sensei?” Kakashi cooed before spitting into his hand so he could messily rub the slick substance along the man’s quivering entrance. He used his index finger to massage small circles around the tense ring of muscle, smirking when each prod earned an anticipated flinch from the chūnin below.

“I’ve always admired you… When we were younger and we’d been sent on those missions together I thought about how it would feel—” Iruka gasped and gripped at the sheets when he felt the finger breach him. The poor teacher wasn’t even allowed to catch his breath before Kakashi was already assaulting that mind-numbing bundle of nerves within him.

“How inappropriate of you, Iruka. You’ve always thought of your superior like this, hm? You thought about me holding you down and finger fucking you until you can’t think straight?” The jōnin was relentless with his hand, even adding another digit to reiterate the point he was trying to make with his words.

Iruka cried out so beautifully as Kakashi pressed his fingers in to the knuckle just to pull out and repeat. Every curl of his fingertips sent a jolt up the chūnin’s spine when they brushed his prostate. He could feel how the older was stretching him and preparing for what was to come next, but his patience was growing very thin. Iruka began to rock back and forth on Kakashi’s fingers to the point where he was basically riding the man’s hand. He watched in awe at how the younger male so easily let go of his modesty, the sight itself enough to make his cock twitch with desire.

“You could cum just like this couldn’t you…,” Kakashi thought aloud.

“N-No, please… I want you.” Iruka looked back at the other man with half-lidded eyes. “I wanna cum with you, Kakashi-sensei.”

The brunette took advantage of the shocked jōnin, pulling a hand free from his loosened grip to tug the older closer by the nape of his neck. When their lips crashed together Kakashi was finally freed from the short spell he had been under, kissing the teacher like a man who’d been starved. The pair didn’t take time being soft with each other as right now they were both on the same page. Both felt the need to devour the other until nothing was left, and neither of them had any quarrel with the idea. Kakashi let his other wrist go and pulled the man’s hair to crane his neck so he could properly attack the skin there despite it already being peppered in swollen bite marks as well as dark hickeys. He growled lowly as he licked and bit at the man with the most intense possessiveness he had felt in his life.

Iruka savored the feeling in its entirety and he made sure Kakashi knew it, moaning and whimpering oh-so wantonly while the hand he used to pull the jōnin fisted itself in those silver locks. Kakashi removed his slick fingers from the brunette’s hole so he could grip his thigh and unceremoniously pull his legs further apart. The older then pulled away from Iruka’s neck to look him in the eyes.

He brought his hand up from the chūnin’s leg and held it to his lips expectantly.

“_Spit._” Kakashi nearly growled as the heaviness of his arousal was beginning to weigh on his senses.

The brunette smiled so sweetly that the man above him could almost forget what they were doing. Of course, that only lasted a moment because then Iruka was kissing the palm of Kakashi’s hand, licking and sucking at the skin to make sure it was nice and wet.

He needed to be inside this chūnin in the next minute or he would surely lose his mind.

Kakashi bit at the teacher’s earlobe and pulled his hand away to grip at his throbbing dick and give himself a few firm strokes. He then had the most sinister thought, and it was one he had entertained on one of his lonely nights. The jōnin was far too worked up for that right now though. All he wanted was to fill up the cute brunette until his body only craved Kakashi. So with the idea marked for later, the older male quickly shed the pants he’d nearly forgotten about and settled on his knees between Iruka’s trembling legs.

“If you need me to stop then tell me.” Kakashi rumbled before positioning himself at the twitching hole and pushing in inch after inch of his hard cock.

He made sure to watch the younger man closely to see if he was overwhelmed, which he was getting to that point. One of Kakashi’s hands went to pluck and pull at Iruka’s nipple while the other occupied itself by fisting around his neglected member and giving him slow, languid strokes. The jōnin knew that the teacher wouldn’t admit if he was in too much pain as he’s been waiting just as long, so Kakashi settled for distracting him with what other pleasures he could give. He was proud to see it worked since his length was completely swallowed by Iruka’s heat in a matter of seconds.

With such little preparation, or at least not proper preparation, this was most definitely a pleasant surprise.

Kakashi kissed at the teacher’s shoulder blades while his hands continued their ministrations. He knew neither of them would last long this way but he patiently waited nonetheless for Iruka to be ready. In his waiting, he took the time to truly admire the trembling man beneath him, letting his eyes trace the curve of Iruka’s back and the way his muscles tensed and relaxed underneath the scrutiny of Kakashi’s touch.

Sooner than expected the chūnin was lewdly pressing his ass against his superior in a blatant request for him to begin moving despite his hesitation.

“It’s okay,” Iruka moans with a soft touch to his still ragged voice. “I’ll be fine, so please _fuck_ me already.”

Had Kakashi already mentioned he was doomed?

“You have **no idea** what you do to me.” That was all he said in response before his hips pulled back and slammed forward, coaxing a loud cry from the brunette.

Kakashi set a brutal pace right out of the gate which didn’t seem to distress his partner in the slightest. Iruka clung to the sheets like they were his last lifeline while each pistoning thrust earned a choked sob of pleasure. Had they been less sex deprived and desperate for each other’s touch, the jōnin would have taken his time with this but those were thoughts for later. For now, he pounded the perverse teacher with everything he had and when he heard a particularly broken keen it was all too apparent that Kakashi found his prostate again.

Once found the older made sure not to let up on that spot, his hips moving like the crack of whip.

Iruka no longer had the capacity to form words and every noise that left him from then on was a whimper normally followed by a broken wail. There was no way he was going to last this way and when he came he saw stars, his cum certain to stain the sheets below. Kakashi all but snarled at the feeling of the man’s walls tightening around him like a hot vice. However, he wasn’t done with Iruka just yet and the poor man whined weakly through each harsh thrust.

Both hands came to grip his hips tightly and hold him in place so the only thing he could do was take it _all_.

“You’re mine,” he growled with each slam of his cock punctuating his words. “No one else gets to see you this way. No one gets to touch you but me. Only me.”

“Only you,” Iruka managed to whimper in response.

With that Kakashi came harder than he ever had in his life, even continuing to move so he could make sure the teacher’s insides were thoroughly coated in his essence. He wanted him to be marked in a way only Kakashi could provide. When he finally pulled his softening member from the red, well-used hole he sat back on his calves to watch the thick trail of cum dribble down Iruka’s inner thigh. Both of them were utterly spent and sticky with fluids, but neither had the energy to climb out of the bed.

Kakashi settled next to Iruka on the crowded twin and pulled his smaller frame close so he could rest a chin on the top of his head while their legs became tangled. They said nothing as their tired bodies succumbed to the pressure and need to sleep.

The next morning Iruka’s conditioned body woke at the crack of dawn so he could get ready to teach his class. If the broad, pale chest he was faced with didn’t remind him of last night’s deed then the pain in his lower back made sure to.

_And dear fucking lord did it hurt like hell. _

The brunette naively made the mistake of trying to sit up, but he was immediately floored by the sharp pain making it’s way up his spine in one swift ping. Despite his movements being rather minute and his restraint of verbalizing the ache Kakashi was roused awake anyway. In his grogginess, the only thing he recognized was that Iruka was in bed with him. Failing to notice the aura of annoyance coming off of the younger man, Kakashi simply peppered his forehead in soft kisses.

“Good morning, Iruka-sensei,” he hummed pleasantly.

“Morning,” the chūnin grumbled back.

“Hm? You don't sound so happy…” Kakashi leaned back to get a glimpse at the tan man’s scarred face, and the glare he was given sent cold shivers along his body. “What’s with that look?”

**“You idiot!! My back is killing me because you were too rough! How do you expect me to stand all day if I can’t even walk?!”** Iruka yelled with his cheeks growing red in both embarrassment and anger.

Kakashi gave an awkward chuckle as he got chewed out by the fiery teacher. He may have gotten a little too into it last night, but he had a fairly good excuse.

“Well, you just looked so cute when you were all desperate and begging. You encouraged me a lot too. _I mean you even said—_”

Before the words could even be finished Iruka slapped his hand over Kakashi’s mouth and buried his face in the man’s shoulder. Kakashi smiled against the palm of his partner’s hand, grabbing his wrist to gently pull it away.

“I can go relay that you aren't well and you can stay here for the day if you’d like. I’ll find something for the three nincompoops to do and then bring you some food and whatever else you want, okay? How does that sound?” The jōnin said in a smooth, gentle tone.

His only answer was a shy nod from the man whose frame seemed to shrink when he was close to Kakashi. He moved to climb out of the small bed, but just as he was about to get up Iruka grabbed his wrist to keep him there a moment longer.

“Wait…I forgot to ask, how do you feel, Kakashi-sensei?” Iruka looks up at him with that same sincerity in his eyes as the night before.

“Hm. If I am being honest, I’m glad that I was able to spend the time with you that I have. Though if it takes me being sad for you to come around I’ll have to be sad more often.” He smiled at the brunette and reached over to trace his fingers over the man’s soft lips. “Then you’ll have to come do this with me again.”

“No,” Iruka answers quickly as he rests his hands over Kakashi’s. “I’ll have to stay to make sure you don't become that way again.”

Their words were laced with hidden meaning, but each knew what the other meant despite their failure to say it aloud. With that said, Kakashi stood and got himself cleaned up, dressed, and presentable. Iruka was fast asleep again by the time Kakashi left the house which was probably for the better considering he did need more rest.

While the jōnin walked along the street he let his mind wander about what things were to come for him and the chūnin currently hogging his bed. It was the first time in a long time he’s had a feeling of hope. He then gave a mischievous chuckle to himself as his thoughts took a turn for the dirty. Either way, he felt this odd thing in his chest that he couldn’t quite place, but even in not knowing what it was he knew that it was something great.

_Maybe the beginnings of something great at least._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay so this is my first fic on here or pretty much anywhere. I mean I wrote a few back when I was young and cringey, but we don't talk about those >.>  
Anywho I started this a few days ago and finally finished it! I shit you not this is the longest damn thing I think I've ever written. We all love some angst and fluff and of course that gold ol' spice of life we call smut. If there are any mistakes as far as grammar goes I'm so sorry!! I didn't have anyone else to take a look at this, so if some things slipped by me that's my bad. Please let me know if there are any so I can fix them right away!!  
Also, I was thinking I may add more to this story in the future, so please give me feedback on if you'd like to see more come from this!!  
^-^ Happy trails ya nasty wastys!  
(oh btw the title comes from the song Stone by Jaymes Young)


End file.
